


Talks in the Godswood

by rejerito



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rejerito/pseuds/rejerito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future!Fic: Arya has been very distant and her family sends Gendry out to talk to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Talks in the Godswood

**Author's Note:**

> -Bran is King in the North  
> -Jon is a legitimized Targaryen (R+L=J), brother of Aegon  
> -Sansa is married to Jon to and they're expexting their first child  
> -Gendry is an aknowledged bastard of Robert Baratheon, he works at the forge in Winterfell  
> -I changed the Baratheon colors to be black (Same as the Targaryen's) like in the TV Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya has been very distand lately and her family sends Gendry to talk to her.

Gendry doesn't know how it came to this. One moment he was walking inside the Great Hall of Winterfell and the next a big black direwolf was standing in front of him.  
  
King Bran had asked him to bring a list of supplies that were needed in the forge to continue with the rebuilding of the castle. He went as soon as he checked everything and and waited patiently to be announced. When he was finally allowed inside, he found the king arguing with his sister and her husband Jon. Or rather, Sansa was whispering heatedly at an annoyed Bran, while Jon was trying to get his pregnant wife to calm down. Despite being announced and everything, Gendry still felt like he had come at a bad time and tried to excuse himself, saying that he would come back later. But when he turned around to leave, he found Shaggy blocking his way out. He hadn't even seen little Rickon when he entered the room but his voice came from somewhere behind the throne saying something like 'maybe Gendry can help'.  
  
And suddenly the Stark siblings and Jon were looking at him like he was the magical solution to their problem. Well, except Sansa, who looked like she wanted to chastise him for appearing in that exact moment. He didn't get a word of what they were talking about when he entered, but judging by Sansa's reaction, he knew this must be about Arya. Those were the only times she didn't act like the proper and courteous princess she was.  
  
"Gendry, do you by any chance know where Arya is?"  
  
He didn't see any harm in Bran's question so he answered right away.  
  
"She's probably in the Godswood with Nymeria. She's been going there the last few days." But Bran must have already known that (he can see through the trees after all). Sansa, now, looked like she wanted to strangle him, definitely _not_ happy with him so aware of Arya's coming and goings. "B-but maybe she went hunting with Nymeria. O-or riding!" He stutters out quickly, trying to safe the situation. Sansa looked not convinced. "Maybe she's with Aegon. You know how much he likes to swing by unannounced. I-I don't really know." He knew that was not true, you would notice a giant dragon in your yard. But Sansa loved Aegon's surprise-visits, mostly because he would try and spend all his time around Arya.  
  
It's not like Arya tells him where she goes, anyway, or what she does there. He just can't help _knowing_.  
  
"It's alright, Gendry." Jon tries to calm him. "We only want to know if she has told you anything. She has been very distant lately. Barely talking, barely eating. She leaves early in the morning and doesn't return until evening."  
  
"Sometimes she sneaks out at night too, only the Gods know where to." Sansa adds looking accusingly at him.  
  
Jon tries not to laugh when an innocent Rickon says that he does that all the time and nobody bothers and Sansa hushes him not to interrupt when adults are talking.  
  
Gendry though, knows exactly what she is insinuating. He knows how much the people in town like to spread rumours about their wild warrior princess and the bastard blacksmith knight. What he doesn't understands, is how Sansa could ever believe that Arya would want to spend her nigths with _him_ when she could have a handsome King that owned a fucking dragon. And he knows she loves that fucking dragon.  
  
It's not like Arya and Gendry did spend much time together since they reunited, even less alone, and most times it's to talk about matters of the rebuild of Winterfell.  
  
The only time they had really _talked_ was the night the whole castle was celebrating their victory over Bolton's army. She had obviously had a little too much to drink when she started boasting of how good it felt to be newly widowed after chopping Ramsay's head off, herself. One of the men had been stupid enough to volunteer and help her feel like a real woman again. Gendry had to practicaly claw her off of the old drunk, lest she kill him.  
  
After that, he found himself alone in the forge, with a tipsy Arya, tending to his bleeding nose. The nose she had broken with her elbow during all her squirming to finish off the old sod. She had snapped it back in place without warning and Gendry had yelped in pain, tears flowing and everything. He had only wanted to strangle her when she started laughing. He guessed he could forgive her when she told him that he actually deserved that one for leaving her for the Brotherhood all those years ago. Then she had uncorked a wine bottle she had stolen from the feast, to celebrate they were even now. They spend the rest of the night getting piss drunk talking about the old times. The alcohol had obviously loosened Arya's tongue, and she even ended up telling him stories of her time in Braavos and everything.  
  
She had spend that night together at the forge, that much was true. But he had had enough sense to leave his cot all to Arya and not share it, like she had insisted. Gendry usually prided himself of his selfcontrol, but there was no way he would risk his drunken fingers start wandering along her warm body and do something stupid. And so he had woken the next morning with a terrible headache and a throbbing nose, half frozen on the floor and Arya was nowhere in sight.  
  
Someone must have seen her sneak out, and that was what had fueled people's gossip, but at least he could rest assure that nothing happened that either of them could regret.  
  
For one wild moment, he thinks he should maybe tell Sansa that, just to ease her mind. But he doubts she would like the sound of that either. Luckily, Jon interrumpts him before he can say anything stupid.  
  
"Nobody is accusing you of anything. We're just worried about her. She looks so lost at times, as if she were someplace far away. I tried to talk to her but she won't have any of it and just shrugs it off."  
  
"What makes you think she'll talk to me? I barely see her, and she never tells me anything. I barely know what she's been up to while she was in that temple in Braavos."  
  
He is surprised when he hears Sansa make a very unladylike sound. As if he had made a very solid point and she had lost the argument.  
  
"That is more than she has ever told us." Jon explains. "Please, Gendry. Just try it. I just hate to see her like that."  
  
He can hardly say no to him when he's looking at him like that with those same grey eyes. And so, Bran sends them off to the kitchens to get some food for Arya.  
  
Sansa, grumpily, starts packing some bread, cheese and other things into a basket, while Jon asks Gendry if he has ever seen a Godswood.  
  
"I doubt the Godswoods of the South are anything alike the ones you have here. We've come across some weirwood stumps while traveling with the Brotherhood, but I've never actually seen a weirwood tree until I came to the North. They are quite impressive."  
  
"Just wait until you see the Heart Tree. Then you'll know what impressive means."  
  
Sansa has finished packing, and is about to bind the cord that secures the basket, when Jon excuses himself from Gendry and goes over to where she is. He puts a hand gently on her back to get her attention. Gendry doesn't hear what he whispers to her but she must not like it because the glare she gives him, is positively murderous.  
  
They engage in what seems a whispered screaming contest where he hears Sansa say that 'no way!' and Jon calmly answers that 'why not?'. Gendry feels awkward just standing there, not knowing if he should leave or not, but then he hears Jon's desperate ' _Please_ , Sans' and although Sansa tries not to give in she can't help but soften, when Jon starts to softly rub her back. She looks a moment into her husband's eyes and then glances at Gendry, before she sighs 'fine' and opens the basket again to put some more things inside it. Jon kisses the top of her head and whispers something in her ear, but this time a blush colours her cheeks when she smiles. He gently strokes her belly and gives her another kiss before they leave her to finish.  
  
"I'm sorry about that. I know it might not look like it, but Sansa really appreciates you. She's just been a little edgy with the pregnancy. There are so many Lords that need tending to and all the matters of the rebuild of Winterfell. And then there is Aegon, who keeps on flying in unannounced every time he pleases, though I asked him to stop doing it. And Sansa only wants everything to be perfect."  
  
"You don't have to apologise. I know she doesn't hate me. And who wouldn't want to impress the King of Westeros."  
  
"There you are." Bran was wheeling towards them on his wheelchair, with Rickon and Shaggy running behind him. "I thought you could use these." He was carrying two cloaks over his knees. Jon nodded at him in approval and he handed them over to Gendry. "It can get pretty cold out there. Better be prepared."  
  
Once Gendry had hold on them, he saw that they did not only look very fine, but they were also made with the softest fur he had ever touched.  
  
"Bran!" Sansa had just come out and was stunned looking at her brother, not wanting to believe her eyes.  
  
Gendry tried to give them back. "Maybe I should take some not so expensive looking cloaks." He didn't want to anger her any more for the day. And the cloaks did look really expensive. One was jet black, with a very carefully stitched embroidery on the collar and a simple fastening at the front. The other one was more elaborated. It was all made in Stark colors, with wolves stitched around the collar, that seemed to run down at the front. It had a silver wolf's head, Gendry had made himself, that served as a clasp closure. "I'm sure lady Sansa made them for a special occasion."  
  
Rickon started to laugh at Gendry. "Of course they are for a special occasion. Don't you know those cloaks are for-mmmnn!!!" Jon put a hand over Rickon's mouth before he could say anything more.  
  
"What Rickon is trying to say is that Sansa had that grey one specially made for Arya, and that it would probably cheer her up if you give it to her." Bran says. "I'm sure she doesn't mind giving the black one to you, right Sansa?"  
  
"I... I guess not..." She didn't look to be sure, but she didn't look angry either, so he guessed it was fine. "I haven't really finished that one... But a knight as you, Ser, should own a proper cloak after all. And is a Baratheon color too..."  
  
She mumbled those last words as if to herself. Gendry didn't understand what his father's colors had anything to do with it, but he honestly thanked her anyway. "Thank you, milady. I really apreciate it."  
  
She handed him the basket, but before she let him leave, she ran a hand over the cloaks, as if to smooth them out. She gave him a small smile. "I've packed enough for both of you. Tell Arya that." Her voice was suddenly soft and desperate. "You have to promise me you'll take good care of my sister. Promise me, Gendry."  
  
Where those tears in her eyes? Now he really was confused. "Of course I do, milady. You know I will." He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, to tell her that he really meant it.  
  
She nodded at him one last time and let her husband embrace her. Maybe Jon was right and the pregnancy was really driving her mad...  
  
He made to the Godswood without paying any mind to the puzzled looks the people of the castle were giving him. Who knows what gossip they were making up now.  
  
It wasn't until he got to the entrance of the Godswood, that he realized he should have asked where exactly the Heart Tree was. He was surprised that the place was even bigger inside than it looked from outside. The trees were much taller than any weirwood he had ever seen before, and there were so many of them, that it looked like a real forest. There were various small paths that led into different directions. Gendry guessed he had only to follow the main path to get to where Arya was. The Heart Tree was the most important element of the Godswood, that much he knew.  
  
He had been walking for a few minutes when he heard a sound coming from some bushes ahead. He didn't think any of it, sure it must be some small animal. But those glowing yellow eyes he saw, belonged definitely to a direwolf. He froze at the thought of Shaggydog jumping out growling, to steal the basket. The black wolf knew he always carried some snacks with him and had taken a habit of ridding him of anything edible whenever he found Gendry alone. He was relieved to see it was a grey direwolf jumping out instead.  
  
"You scared me, Nymeria. Com'ere." He patted the bundle fastened to his belt and she came trotting happily, with her tongue lolling. While he hated Shaggy's sneaky attacks, he had always a special tasty piece of meat for Nymeria. She had saved his life once in the Riverlands. That man would have run him through with his sword, if she hadn't ripped his arm off in the last instant. From that moment, he had taken to carry always a bundle with small pieces of meat and give them to the direwolves.  
  
"Can you show me where Arya is, girl?" Nymeria let out a little yelp and then ran off down the path Gendry had been following, forgetting that he couldn't run as fast as she could. At least he knew this was the right way.  
  
The path ended in a clearing, and he could hear the soft sound of water coming from there, as he neared it. There was a pool infront of the Heart Tree. Arya was sitting on a big stone placed between the pool and the tree. She was deep in thought, slowly running a whetstone along her sword.  
  
"There you are." He said as a way of greeting. She only made a little nod, not taking her eyes from her work. He circled the pool until he was infront of her. It looked like she had been honing the blade for some time. "If you keep on doing that much longer, you'll have no sword left to hon." She gave him a small smile but continued anyway. 'Not in much of a talking mood are we?'  
  
He put down the basket and the cloaks, and sat on one of the white roots that emerged from the ground.  
  
He took a moment to admire the place. The pool was big with really dark water, almost black. There was steam rising from it, so he guessed it was the same warm water that ran through the walls of Winterfell. The Heart Tree was even taller than the rest of the weirwoods. It looked ancient and had a scary face carved on its trunk with red sap running out of its eyes and mouth, as if it was bleeding. Gendry closed his eyes and let the sound of the whetstone and the water lull him.  
  
He opened them again when he felt Nymeria's wet nose poke his hands. She was sitting in front of him and wanted him to pet her.  
  
"Did Jon ask you to come?" She glanced at him briefly.  
  
"Yes." He was rubbing Nymeria between the ears. "But it was His Grace, who practically commanded me to come here and not dare to leave until I convinced you to come back with me. He has this crazy idea that I am stubborn enough to achieve it."  
  
She snorted at his jest but still continued with her sword. "I wonder why he would ever think that of you."  
  
It was clear that Arya had no intention of starting a conversation. Gendry knew there was no use trying to press it, she would only shut him out. He wondered if Sansa had packed any wine. It looked like the only way to get her to talk, was by getting her drunk again.  
  
He sat there quietly petting Nymeria, listening to the rythmic movement of the water. He understood why she spend so much time here.  
  
"This place is amazing. So beautiful and calm." The sound of the whetstone stopped.  
  
"My father used to come here and talk to the Old Gods." She was smiling softly at the Heart Tree. "He would ask them for advice whenever he needed to punish a criminal. And seek their forgiveness if that punishment meant they had to be executed." Her voice was sad, but she lit up when she looked at the pool. "On warm days he would let us come here with him, and let us bathe in the pond, while he prayed. One a good day he would join us and teach us how to swim..." She was smiling at the water as if she was seeing some old scene of her childhood. "Sometimes he would just spend hours in this same spot polishing Ice. Thinking. He looked always so peacefull..."  
  
"Is that why you come here?" She flinched at the sound of his voice, like she had forgotten that he was even there. "Because you need to think and find some peace?"  
  
Her jaw clenches, and she looks him defiantly in the eye, but Gendry doesn't falter and stares right back. He can see a thousand thoughts crossing her mind, and he knows she is struggling to decide whether to answer him or not. Her eyes glitter with emotion, and for a second he believes she will open up, but then she catches herself and swallows hard. She turns back to her sword again and starts to run the whetstone along the blade with quick careless movements.  
  
Gendry sighs heavily and makes to get up. "Look, I get it. You are angry, for whatever reason, and want to be alone. And I'm sorry, I didn't mean to come here to bother you." He picks the up the basket and the cloaks. "But your siblings were worried sick." She snorts at that and it makes him angry, that she would not believe that. "It's true, Arya. I even had to promise _Sansa_ that I would take care of you." She stops and looks at him in surprise, and with a bit of suspition. "Believe what you want, but she did even pack food for me too, so I would eat with you. Just to make sure you ate at all." He sighs tired and puts the basket down beside her. "I'm not going to stay here if you don't want me to. Just promise me you'll eat something." He took the black cloak and turned to leave.  
  
That caught Arya's eye. She looked confused at the basket and seemed to notice the grey cloak for the first time. "Wait!" Gendry stopped and looked back at her. She took a look at the cloak he had taken and hesitated for a moment. "...You can stay. Don't want you go breaking poor Sansa's heart."  
  
He huffed in annoyance at that, but then came back and laid his cloak out, so they could both sit on it. When he sat down he saw she was looking at him with suspition.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Who do you say gave you these cloaks again?"  
  
"...Jon. Why?"  
  
"Nothing. Just asking." She bit her lip trying not to smile at Gendry's obliviousness. "They look... new. That's all." She sat down next to him and opened the basket to see what he had brought.  
  
"Yeah, about that... Sansa said we could keep them but I actually think she wants them back. She looked reluctant to let them go, so, try not to dirty them too much."  
  
Arya couldn't help laughing this time.  
  
"What's so funny about it?" Gendry was getting annoyed now and grabbed the basket from Arya.  
  
"Nothing. I just find it amusing. This whole idea of Sansa being nice to you. You've got to admit it's funny."  
  
He grabbed a loaf of bread and began eating it. "She's not _that_ bad. She's actually nice sometimes, you know. She only gets a bit overprotective when you are involved. And I understand it. You're her sister and people love to talk."  
  
"What do people like to talk about?" She asks amused.  
  
He curses himself mentally for talking too much. "Y-you know... Stupid things. It doesn't matter." He tries to wave away.  
  
"What _do_ people talk about, Gendry?" He blushes, not wanting to say it, but she is looking at him in earnest, clearly expecting an answer.  
   
"Sansa practically accused me of fucking you when you sneak out at night, alrigth?" He blabbers it out and he feels like his face is on fire.  
  
A beat and she bursts out laughing. Gendry is positively annoyed now.  
  
"It's not funny! I'd like to keep my balls attached to my body, thank's very much."  
  
"Aww, poor Bull..." Arya mocks him, annoying Gendry even more. "Don't worry, I'll protect you." She takes a big bite of cheese. "Besides, I don't think Sansa wants to kill you yet. Look at all the things she packed!"  
  
She began rummaging and gasped in surprise. "What is it?"  
  
"Sansa _loves_ these!" She took out two slices of lemoncakes. "Since she started to swell up, it's all she ever seems to eat. Lemoncakes, lemoncakes, lemoncakes." She gave Gendry a spoonful to taste. He finds it too sweet for his taste and pulls a face. Arya shrugged taking another spoonful to her mouth, not bothering to get another spoon. "I keep telling her, that if she keeps on eating so many, she will end up as fat as Lord Manderly. She always gets so mad." They both laugh at that.  
  
"And Jon can't seem to say no to anything she wants, since he found out she was pregnant." She smiles softly at that. "They are so in love... He even wrote Aegon, asking to send him a cart full of lemons, just to make sure there were enough to keep the lemoncakes coming."  
  
Gendry tenses at the mention of Aegon. Arya's mood seems to sober too.  
  
"The arrogant sod, of course, had to go and fly all the way here on his dragon, as soon as he recieved the letter. JUST to bring the lemons." She scoffs. "Straight from Dorne" She adds in a mocking impression of Aegon's voice.  
  
Gendry doesn't like Aegon for obvious reasons. Those being the way he looks at Arya; like she was some dish he'd like to eat. But he is surprised to hear her so appalled by the mention of him.  
  
"I thought you liked King Aegon."  
  
He had seen him kiss her that one time, and she had not slapped him for his insolence. The second time he caught them, she was snogging him right back. Gendry had wanted to claw his own eyes out that night, just to make the image of Aegon's hands grabbing her ass go away. Or the way Arya's fingers were running desperatly through his silver hair. Gendry's fury would instantly flare up whenever he remembered.  
  
"I do like him." She said flatly."He is a good man, a good fighter. And a better King. He always tries to do the best for his people." She put down the cake she was eating, having lost all apetite. "I just don't like how he follows me around, like some love-sick fool."  
  
"Maybe that is because he _is_ a love-sick fool for you." Gendry ventures, not sure it was his place to say anything.  
  
Arya scoffs at that. "Aegon doesn't love me. He is in love with this wild-warrior perfect-she-wolf-princess tale-version he has created of me. But he doesn't love _me_. He doesn't get me..."  
  
There is a sad tone in her voice when she says it, almost as if she expected him to do so. And Gendry doesn't know if he should be happy that Aegon is so incompetent, or feel sad that Arya is sad.  
  
"He has asked for my hand, you know..." She says quietly. That didn't surprise him, he had seen it coming, but he was surprised by her deceived tone. "The arrogant prick went straight to Jon and Sansa instead of asking me first." Gendry understands now why she is so angry. "As if they had any right to decide for me! He went to them. And _told_ them. To push them to convince me to marry him!" She sounded really hurt now. "Sansa being Sansa, is delighted, of course. She can't stop nagging about what a great match he is, and how wonderfull it would be to have another Targaryen-Stark alliance."  
  
"She only wants what's best for you..." Gendry tries to put in.  
  
"Well _he_ is certainly _not_!" Arya snaps at him furious and breathing hard. "He would not even keep only to my bed, as much as he claims that he would!"  
  
This time it is Gendry that flares up. Just to think that Aegon could have everything that he ever wanted, and then not cherish it, makes him want to punch his pretty nose right in. His face must show what he's thinking because Arya is looking at him surprised and then suddenly looks away embarassed.  
  
"I'm sorry. You probably don't want to hear about this..."  
  
"It's fine" It's _not_ fine. Nothing about it is _fine_. "If that is what has been bothering you, you should let it out."  
  
"It's not just that, Gendry..." She sighs heavy. "It's _everything_. I though I could be happy once I had my family back. Then I thought that regaining Winterfell would do it. But not even hacking Ramsay's head off made me feel better... Everyone is so happy and I just can't _stand_ it."  
  
He looks at her for a moment and sees there are tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"You don't really mean that, Arya..."  
  
"I don't mean that I'm not happy for them. I truly am. I'm happy that Bran is finally going to marry Meera. I'm happy that Jon and Sansa are going to have a baby and make me an aunt. And I'm happy that Rickon loves to have us all back." She smiles but she can't keep the tears in. "I guess I'm just jealous that everyone got everything they ever wanted. Except for stupid Arya."  
  
She wipes her tears trying to compose herself, and it just breaks Gendry's heart to see her like this. He takes her hand, trying to comfort her. It feels so cold to the touch, that he starts to rub his thumb over it, trying to warm it.  
  
"What is it that Arya wants then?"  
  
She is staring at their hands and then slowly looks up at him. And there are so many things crossing her mind that she doesn't know what to say. She looks back to his warm hand and runs her own thumb over it.  
  
"I don't know..." She whispers. "I don't even know who Arya is anymore..." She shudders. If it is for the cold she doesn't know.  
  
"Of course you do." He sees her shudder and takes the grey cloak. "Arya of House Stark of Winterfell." He drapes the cloak around her shoulders to warm her. "She is a stubborn Princess of the North." He clasps the wolf's head close. "Who fights fiercely with her sword called Needle, and rides proudly on her direwolf Nymeria." He winds his free hand under her hair to free it from her cloak. "Sounds to me like she could only be you."  
  
His hand brushes against her neck lightly and he hears her breath catch. He had been looking at her grey eyes the whole time, but now he finds himself unable to tear his eyes away from her mouth. When he finally manages to pull his eyes back up, he sees that she is still looking at him curiously, with dark eyes. She starts to lean in slowly, and this time it's him that gasps in surprise, as he realizes that Arya is going to kiss him. He waves his hand behind her neck and pulls her in the last few inches, to meet her lips.  
  
It's a slow chaste kiss, a mere touching of lips really, but he has longed so much for it that he can't help the moan that escapes him.  
  
Arya rests her forehead on his, when she slowly pulls away. She is biting her lip as she looks at him, and Gendry curses himself for not remembering to do that when he kissed her, or tasting her with his tongue, for that matter.  
  
"Do you know what this is?" She asks touching the collar of her cloak. Gendry wants to scream at her for bringing those stupid cloaks up again, at a moment like this, but he prefers to hear her hoarse voice again, so he simply shakes his head. "This is a maidencloak." He pulled away surprised, looking  in confusion between her and the cloak. "And you're supposed to take it off me, not put it on."  
  
Now it all made sense to him. Jon and Bran. Rickon's grin. And Sansa's reaction... She had given him the cloak knowing what they meant.  
  
"I-I didn't-" She put a hand on his mouth and held it there before he could say another word.  
  
"Shut up, Bull." She wound her other arm around his neck for support and boldly lifted her leg to straddle his lap. "You're going to try again. And this time, you are going to make it right." He squeezed his eyes shut and groaned when he felt her rub purposefully against his crotch. "Are we clear?"  
  
He nodded quickly, but she only let go of his mouth after he wound his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him. "Good..." She had a most sinfull grin on her lips. And then she was kissing him again.  
  
There is nothing chaste about the kiss this time. It's all biting, and licking, and sucking and every other thing he ever dreamed a kiss with Arya would be, and more. And she was rocking her hips to their movements so beautifully.  
  
"Shouldn't we go somewhere safe?" He says as she nibbles at his neck. "Won't we- won't we get caught?"  
  
"Nymeria is guarding the entry. Aah..." He hadn't even noticed she was gone.  
  
He removed her cloak and her vest, to get better access to the skin beneath her loose shirt. Arya directly removes all his upper clothes, to run her hands along his torso. He is sucking the spot behind her ear and he can tell that she loves that by the way she gasps, but she wants to feel more and moves his hands up to squeeze her breasts. Gendry feels like his pants would explode and then rips off her shirt too.  
  
She shudders as he lays her down on his cloak and starts to kiss his way down to her breast. She cries softly when he takes a nipple in his mouth, and then the other. His right hand ghosts all the way down to her breeches and runs his fingers along her waistband. Arya removes the lace and guides his hand inside her smallclothes.  
  
She moans in delight when he starts to stroke her. He moves up again, to watch her face as she moves her hips to the rhythm of his hand. Her eyes are impossibly dark, and she claws at his arm when he puts a finger inside. She tries to give him better access, but it is difficult with her pants only halfway down, and she fumbles to remove them completely.  
  
Gendry takes a look at her, completely naked now. He kisses her deeply and moves his hand back down, adding another finger this time. She squeezes her eyes shut at the pleasure, and pulls him closer to snake her hand inside his pants to stroke him. He growls at her motions and kisses her again.  
  
Arya helps him remove his pants and takes her time too, to appreciate his body, before mounting on top of him. She kisses his jaw and moves his hand to help her guide him inside her. She lowers herself slowly on him and her breath hitches. There's a hint of blood on him and he looks at her in surprise. She had been so sure with her motions, that he never thought this was her first time.  
  
She leaned down and let him kiss her again, running her hands through his hair. She began moving slowly, leaning on his chest for support. He runs his hand up her thigh to grab her waist as she starts to rock faster.  
  
Arya is panting hard, her eyes closed in concentration trying to reach her peak. But her movements are jerkier now and she loses her rhythm.  
  
"Gen... I-I can't- Aah...."  
  
He flips them over carefully and starts to pound inside her. She cries out at the force and hooks her leg around his waist to take him deeper. And soon she finds herself trembling with pleasure. It takes all his strenght, for Gendry to pull out and not spill inside her.  
  
They're both panting, trying to catch their breaths. She's stroking his sweaty hair and pokes his ribs playfully.  
  
"You're heavy, you Bull." He rolls off her, dragging her with him. There is a goofy grin on his face. "What?"  
  
"You little shit tricked me to deflower you."  
  
His voice and his face are trying to be stern, but he completely fails. And she can't help but laugh at his stupid jest.  
  
"Let's just pretend you enjoyed it as much as I did."  
  
She kisses him one last time before she covers them with her cloak and falls asleep on his chest.


	2. Talks under the Heart Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry wonders about the greenseeing powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is actually the excuse I had to write the first part.  
> I guess it could work as a oneshot, but I like how they work together.

They had been under the Heart Tree for what seemed hours. Just laying there, naked, with their limbs entangled. Enjoying the silence of the Godswood.  
  
It was getting cold, but Arya barely noticed the chilly air.  
  
The heat emanating from the pond and the furs of their cloaks, were enough to keep the cold at bay. Not to mention that having Gendry's arm around her waist, holding her close, was the nicest way to keep warm.  
  
She had been resting her head on his chest, letting the rise and fall of his breathing lull her to sleep, while he absentminded drew little patterns over her wrist.  
  
She was falling asleep when she heard him make a little puffing sound. She was dozing off when she heard him do it again, and hold her hand closer to his heart.  
  
She knew that, if she were to open her eyes now, she would find him making that pained face he made whenever he was thinking hard.  
  
"Shhhh..." She felt him startle as she put a finger lightly over his lips, without opening her eyes. "I'm trying to sleep here. And you are thinking so loud, that it makes it near impossible."  
  
She felt, more than heard, him chuckle and pull her close to kiss her forehead.  
  
He was smiling at her, when she opened her eyes, but then she saw him frown a little and he made that puffing noice again. She knew now, something was really bothering him.  
  
She pulled away a little, feeling suddenly afraid.  
  
“Are-Are you regretting this already?”  
  
He looked surprised she would ever think that. “Wha-? No. Of course not.” He squeezed her hand reassuring. “Never.”  
  
She breathed relieved. "What's bothering you then?" She asked worried.  
  
She wouldn't have anything ruin this moment. Not when they were finally together like this.  
  
He made that annoying puff again. He really wanted to tell her. But how should he explain it? She would think him stupid for even thinking it. And she would probably be right.  
  
Arya is still looking at him, with an eyebrow raised, waiting for an answer.  
  
"This is going to sound stupid..." He sighs. "Maybe I shouldn't say this, not here anyway..." He points at the Heart Tree's face. "But this tree is scaring the shit out of me, with that bleeding face staring at us and all."  
  
Arya looks at the tree, seeing nothing wrong with it.  
  
"And I was just thinking that, your brother Bran uses these trees to see things."  
  
She knows he isn't finished but can't help interrupt him.  
  
"Are you thinking about my _brother_ , while you have me here, willing and naked?” She says with a scandalized mocking voice.  
  
“What? No!” Gendry yelps offended, draping the cloak that's covering them a little higher, feeling suddenly embarrassed at the thought of Bran watching them. _Naked_.  
  
She laughs at his flustered reaction. Gendry glares.  
  
"As I was saying. Your brother Bran uses these trees to see _things_. Things that happened in the past. Things that we didn't know, but now know are real. He sees things that happened to people that are long dead now..." She was curious where this was headed. “And I can't help but think... If he uses this tree to see these people, what if they can look _back_ at us?”  
  
She is surprised at the deep thought Gendry had given this.  
  
"I don't think that is how it works..."  
  
“I know that. But... what if they _could_? What would they say? What would our fathers say....?”  
  
He feels Arya freeze at the mention of her father. She is quiet for a moment, looking at the face carved in the tree, and he worries that maybe he's said too much.  
  
But she relaxes again taking his hand in hers and nestles back on his shoulder. He puts his arm around her to bring her closer and they both look at the Heart Tree.  
  
“I believe they would be proud if they could see us.” She says softly and he can see she means it, when he looks her in the eyes. "Robert would celebrate a big feast, with so much eating and drinking, that would put even Sansa's most extravagant planning to shame." Gendry chuckles.  
  
"Robert, being Robert, would get piss drunk, of course." And when was King Robert not drunk? "And then he would start roaring so loud, that we would hear him all the way from the Red Keep. Boasting of how his son is the first Baratheon to succede in bedding a Stark."  
  
And when she starts howling in a very poor imitation of Robert's voice, Gendry thinks he will piss himself with laughter. “Now, that's my boy! The only stag, in the whole Seven Kingdoms, man enough to achieve the impossible! The first to bed a real she-wolf of the North! And all that without a contract! And here I thought I was the expert in wooing women!”  
  
“And my father...” The laughing falters and he listens intently. This is what he really wanted to know, because he knows it's important to Arya. He hears her take a shaky breath before she continues. “He might not be too happy about seeing us like _this_...” And it breaks him to hear her voice so mournful and her eyes near to tears.  
  
But she pushes a piece of black hair out of his eyes, and smiles at him wholeheartedly. “But he would understand. And I know he would approve eventually, because he would see the kind of man you are. And you _are_ a good man, Gendry. Just as he was. Strong and noble." And those words clutch as tightly to his heart, as he is holding her face between his hands. "And he would only approve of a good and noble man for his daughter, to make her happy." She gives him a sweet kiss. "And you are the one who makes me happy, Gendry. No other man could ever make me feel all the things you do."  
  
And that is all it takes for him to kiss her desperately, trying to show her with this kiss that she makes him feel the same, that he would do anything to make her happy.  
  
And she rolls on her back and pulls him on top of her. Spreads her legs to welcome him inside her once more. They start to move together but it is so different this time. Taking their time and with more care. Touching all the places of eachother's skin they hadn't touched before. Not ashamed of who might be watching.   
  
Because he is hers. And she is his. And nothing ever felt so right.


End file.
